Nightmare's Aren't Real
by narutosfangurl
Summary: They could only begin to imagine the horrors that Mikey had seen in his nightmare,their family dying in front of him. NEW CHAPTER! I finally updated! Also, rating has been bumped up for language and blood. Now COMPLETE!
1. So it begins

_So yeah, I was bored and this seemed like a good idea at the time. Before I post the second part I wanted to see the response to the first part. Lemme know what you think!_

_Disclaimer: Yes! I own them! Mwahahahahaha! And pigs fly and I'm dating Mikey! C'mon people, get real._

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

A loud scream penetrated the stillness of the lair, waking all its occupants with a start.

'Mikey!' The same thought ran through three turtles and one rats mind as they raced to the room of the youngest. Skidding to a halt in front of the door, the sight that lay before them in the room tore the hearts of everyone present to shreds.

There, past the floor littered with comics and action figures, empty pizza boxes and soda cans, and other random things that defined the carefree turtle that lived inside, past all of this, sitting in the far corner of the room, huddled into a tiny ball, sat the baby of the family. Rocking himself, sobbing into arms that were wrapped around his knees. 

"Mikey?" Raph tentatively entered the room, walking slowly up to his youngest brother. "What'sa matter bro? What's wrong?" He knelt down next to Mikey, gently placing his hand on his brother's shoulder.

He was not prepared for his brother to launch himself into his chest, sobbing his heart out. He would have fallen onto his shell had his other brother's not caught him. Not used to this sort of display, Raph awkwardly wrapped his arms around Mikey. He glanced up at Donny, Leo, and Splinter, at a complete loss of words. Splinter knelt down next to his two sons, gently placing a hand on Mikey's head.

"Michelangelo, my son, tell us what is wrong. What did you see that has bothered you so? Please my son, tell us so we may help you." Splinter said quietly. Leo and Donny quickly knelt down next to the others, not wanting to miss the explanation of why their baby brother was so distressed.

"It was all my fault. I'm so sorry! It was all my fault! My fault, my fault…" Mikey babbled into Raph's chest, only confusing his family more.

"What Mikey? What was your fault? What happened?" Leo leaned in to the huddle, rubbing soothing circles on his baby brother's shell. He hated when any one of his family was hurt, so he always tried to prevent it, but this, this was something beyond his control and it hurt when he couldn't do anything to help.

"I killed you! It was all my fault! I'm so sorry! It's my fault your dead! I tried…I really did… but…but…I couldn't…," Mikey trailed off sobbing loudly, his grip unforgiving as he held onto Raph.

Slowly, the pieces were falling into place for the small mutated family. They could only begin to imagine the horrors that Mikey had seen in his nightmare, their family dying in front of him. One thing was for certain though, they had to convince him that they were still alive and that whatever he had seen was not his fault.

_Sooooooooo, what d'ya think? See that blue button down there? Push it and tell me you read it, it was awesome, it sucked, I need to get a life, lemme know! Oh and all flames will be given to Mikey so we can roast more marshmallows! (You can join us later if you want!)_


	2. Wake up Mikey

_I know, I know, I should be shot for making everyone wait this long but hey, don't kill me yet, please! I just got out of the Hospital and the last thing I need is to go back because of angry reviewers!_

_This chapter will be kind of different from what I had originally intended it to be. __**Dark Closure**__ wanted to read more about the feelings of the others so this one will be told from different Points-Of-View, starting with Donnie. Oh __**and THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR BETAING THIS FOR ME MOOGS!!!**__ (Moogsthewriter is so awesome! Go read the stories written by the awesome Moogs!) _

_Thank you __**Just-Caro,**__** moogsthewriter, **__**Karategal, **__**Kyaserin **__**Marii,**__**Dark Closure, **__**Elsiah, **__**memyselfandi89, **__**Gohanzgirl, **__**anonymous fan, **__**Jenca, **__**Jared706, **__**freefall-gypsy, **__**Amanda, **__**Rianne – ennaiR,**__** Fiery Love,**__** Reed**__, and__** Maiden of the Undead **__for taking the time to review! (Sniffle) You guys are awesome!_

_Disclaimer: Oh come on. Do I really have to repeat myself? Writing it once was bad enough! So go back and reread the first chapter if you don't remember._

Donnie P.O.V.

Poor Mikey. Out of all of us he seems to have nightmares the most often. Although, according to a study I read online it could have something to do with his personality. Hmmmm…I see research in my future.

Wait…what am I thinking?! I should be helping Mikey, not planning to do a study on my family!

With Raph holding him like that, Mikey just looks so young and helpless. I mean he always acts like an immature Neanderthal, but hey, that's just Mikey. I know Raph, Leo and I all tell him to grow up, but if my brothers feel the same way I do, and I think that they do, then we don't want him to change for the world. I love my baby bro, I would do anything to make sure he stays happy. So now I guess it's time for me to use this genius of mine to figure what to do to help him through this atrocity, this horrifying nightmare that he has experienced..

He said something about it being his fault that we're dead. I wonder what it was that he dreamed about. The odd thing about the way he was describing it though was the fact that he used present tense, saying we ARE dead. And if he actually meant to use present tense, then…oh my. This startling conclusion leads me to think of something else that I would definitely deem…what's the word I'm looking for…unsettling. Oh shell.

Oops…I think I said that out loud. Must have. Leo, Raph and Master Splinter are looking at me kind of funny. I guess I should let them in on my little train of thought, before it leaves the station.

"Guys," I cleared my suddenly lump filled throat, "I think…I think he's still asleep."

Raph P.O.V.

Still asleep? How can that be possible? He was talkin' to us just now. I glance from Donnie back to Mikey.

Well wadda ya know. His eyes ARE closed. So he must think that all this is… I do not like where this train of thought is heading. Makes me wanna punch somethin'. I mean he's hurtin' and I ain't doin' nothin' ta help him. Just thinkin' 'bout it makes me angrier.

I mean, c'mon! I'm his big bro, it's my responsibility ta protect 'im an' all that an' a ball of turtle wax. Although, I guess there ain't really all that much I can do while he's still asleep, so I guess that means I gotta…

Leo P.O.V.

I grab Raph's hand before he can smack Mikey upside the head. I don't think that Mikey would appreciate being awoken in such a manner after this terrible nightmare he must be experiencing.

Although I don't agree with his methods, I do agree with what Raph was trying to do. Waking Mikey does seem to be the most important thing if we are to assure him that what he has experienced is indeed just a nightmare and not reality.

The question is how. We don't really want to startle him awake; that would probably just lead to more problems. But we do need to wake him up, and soon. I don't think I can take him crying for much longer. I've always made it my goal to keep my family safe and make sure they never experience pain, but Mikey is making that promise I made to myself a little difficult to follow through on. Go figure, it's Mikey.

The question is…

Splinter P.O.V.

How do we wake Michelangelo without startling him further?

Michelangelo, my youngest son, is always the most expressive when it comes to emotions. However, he does not show his darker emotions, keeping them bottled up within until something like this takes place. Then it is just "down hill", as my sons say, from there.

Michelangelo's grip has tightened on Raphael. I do not know which pains my second eldest more, his youngest brother's grip or the fact that he can not keep Michelangelo's nightmares at bay. We must awaken my youngest son before, irreparable damage is done…not only to Michelangelo, but my other son's as well.

I raise my hand, and gently set it on Michelangelo's head in an attempt to urge him to come back to this plane of existence. It seems to be working, although not entirely as I had hoped. His brow squeezes together, almost as if in pain, and then…

My ears flatten against my head as Michelangelo's high pitch scream suddenly spills from his lungs and fills the room as his eyes open wide in fear. I do believe that he is now awake.

_To Be Continued…_

_So yeah, kinda lame ending, but hey in the next chappy, all of you awesome readers will get to read about the nightmare from Mikey's perspective._

_Thanks again to the awesome Moogsthewriter! I could have never done it without ya girl! You are the bomb! (BTW if you haven't read her stories, go read them after you finish R&R this!)_


	3. The Nightmare

_I'm BACK!!! I finally sat down and updated so here is the next chapter. Special thanks **Michael J Angelo** (aka Mika and Rook!), **ChibiLover123, Zafiro****Okami****Jenca, Just-Caro, Leonardosgirl1771** and **freefall-gypsy **for the reviews! I appreciate it!!_

_Now if you don't remember the disclaimer, go back to look at chapter one cause I ain't saying it again! Once is painful enough!_

"Mikey!""Mike!"

"Mikey!"

"Michelangelo!"

All these voices, clambering for my attention. They sound just like…but no. It can't be! I saw them! They all…all died! Because of me! They can't be real! It's just my imagination! I feel myself sob loudly as the events of what happened come back to me in all the Technicolor, gory glory.

But then everything kinda comes to a standstill as I realize that someone is holding me, rocking me, and soothing my fears. In fact, it kinda sounds like…

I open my eyes a crack. And then feel them widen to what would seem to be impossible at any other time. There they are. All of them! The entire family!

Raph, holding on to me like both our lives depended on it, rocking me, rubbing my shell. His life may actually not depend on it but I think my sanity as of right now does.

Master Splinter kneeling next to me, hand rubbing small circles on my shoulder, nose only about four inches away from mine own, whiskers twitching in barely restrained worry.

Leo, kneeling behind Raph's right shoulder, one hand on Raph's shoulder, the other on my head, my face, wiping away all the tears as they make tracks down my face.

Donny, kneeling behind Raph's other shoulder, both of his hands clutching my own, as I realize that I am holding his right back, holding so tight, I'm surprised neither of us has broken any bones yet.

I look around at my family; their faces filled with worry and now a small bit of relief. I feel Leo wipe away more tears as Donny holds my hands tighter, Raph still rocking me back and forth, and Master Splinter comforting me by being there. They all smile small smiles at me, I guess hoping I'll return them. But I can't. Not yet. I see once again all of their fates flash before my eyes, remembering…God…remembering their screams and…and…oh God! I sob again, burying my face in Raph plastron, weeping away, like a little baby. But right now, I don't care.

I need them, right here, right now, so I can come back to this reality. Where everything is still here. Where we're still together, as one family. Where I'm not alone. Where it's not my fault!

"Tell us Mikey. Tell us what you saw. We're here now. None of it was real. Tell us what you saw so we know. So we know how to help you." Leo, always the voice of reason, trying to get to the bottom of the trouble, so he can fix it, make it right again.

I suck in a deep breath and turned to look at them once more, wincing as I see the images of my dream… no… my nightmare…flash through my mind once more. I nod slowly, sitting up slightly in Raph's arms. I can tell he's not ready to let go just yet and that's fine with me. I feel Donny let go of my hand and let out a small whimper. I don't want him to leave me! Not yet!

Donny slides back into view holding one of my blankets. He gives it to Raph and then proceeds to help him wrap it around my shoulders. I shiver slightly, just now realizing how cold I actually feel. Raph wraps his arms back around me, and I feel Leo and Donny both grab one of my hands, anchoring me hear, to this reality.

I take a deep breath, steadying myself. This is not going to be easy, living the pain all over again. But maybe it won't be so bad, with my bro's here to hold me while I have to tell them how it's my fault…my fault that they died.

"Where do I start?" I ask no one in particular, not really expecting answer.

"I find the beginning is always the best place, my son. Start there."

_Mikey's Dream (Warning: Since this is a dream time will skip! I will make a note of when but just be forewarned! Thank you and back to the story!)_

Man! Days like this really bite. I don't really feel like reading the comics, shocking I know, there's nothing on TV and I have been specifically ordered by Master Splinter to not bother my brothers for the next four hours! What's a turtle to do?

"I'm going topside for a while!" I hear a few grunts of acknowledgement as I grab my fedora and jacket and head for the door.

"Don't be gone to long! You gotta cook dinner later!" Pfft. Raph, always thinking of his stomach! If he weren't a turtle, I think he woulda been a pig! I snort at the thought of a mutant pig with Raph's attitude, mask, and accent. Just the thought of it about make me want to laugh out loud! I quickly head out the door before Raph can guess my thoughts. He's actually pretty good at that! It's kinda creepy how often he does it!

_TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP_

I find myself looking over the city from my perch atop one of the tallest buildings I can find. The sun's just now setting and I love how all the colors just light up the city's skyline. If I were thinking, I should have brought my sketch pad, but, oh well. Too late now. I sit back, and just as begin to relax, something makes the hair on the back of my neck stand up…well that is if I had hair on the back of my neck, it woulda stood up. By the time I figure out what's going on, I feel two sharp pricks on one side of my neck. Wincing, I reach up and pull out two darts. Great……tranquil…tranquilizers. The last thing I see are two large feet blocking my view of the sunset, but before I can tell 'em to move, my world goes dark.

_TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP_

I wake up feeling kind of groggy, like when I was sick and tried to get out of bed too soon. I open my eyes and see the world spin, before I close them in an attempt to keep my lunch in my stomach. Nothing ever tastes as good the second time around… well, except peanut butter, but that's a whole 'nother story.

Anyway, back to the spinning room. I slowly open my eyes again, but snap them shut as I hear some one walk in the room.

"Well done, Hun. I must say, I am very pleased that you have not failed me again. Ah, I see you have brought me the orange one, Michelangelo I believe. Good, very good. He will be perfect for our little experiment." I hear two sets of shoes circle me slowly and then leave the room.

I am soooo glad that I have had so much practice pretending to be asleep. Because I think I almost shit a brick when I heard Shred-head's voice. What did he mean "little experiment?" I am so not liking the sound of that, but I don't really get much of a chance to think about what he could possibly mean as I feel a needle prick me in the crook of my right arm and send me back to la la land.

_TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP (Warning this gets kinda graphic so if you don't like that stop reading where it says HERE! and don't read again until you see OK!)_

When I wake up again, if you want to call it that, I don't feel right. I attempt to look around but find I can't move. I try to suck in a breath as I see who is before me but I can't so much as twitch a finger!

Shred-head's looking right at me, smirking slightly. Arrogant ass! Wait till Raph gets a hold of you! His smirk gets larger.

"I see you are back with us Michelangelo. Good, good. I would hate for you to miss this. You see, you are completely conscious of everything around you; I just control your body. See if I were to tell you to do a back flip," At his words, I suddenly feel my body do a back flip. Oh shit. "Very good Michelangelo. You learn quickly." The arrogant bastard has the audacity to chuckle. Oh, if I could move, I would so…so… ah shell, Raph is better at coming up with the threats. "Your brothers and master should be here any minute, so when they get here, you will greet our guests. Then you will kill them. Nod if you understand me." My body once again betrays me as I feel my head nod in agreement. "Good. Ah here they are now."

I feel my body turn to face my brothers and father, and see the questions written in their eyes. God, just kill me now! I hear Shred-head laugh and tell my family good evening, saying that I will be their opponent today. My brothers and father look from Shredder to me and back again, rage and confusion playing back and forth across their faces.

"Go ahead, Michelangelo. Greet our guests. And send them to meet their precious Master Yoshi!" Shredder has the nerve to laugh while saying Master Yoshi's name! If I could move I would so kick his ass back to the stone ages! I feel my nunchaku in my hands as I charge my family. I watch as surpise changes to worry as they back away, trying not to hurt me.

_(HERE!)_

I try so hard to stop my body or even just say something! But nothing works! Donny goes down first, blood covering my nunchaku as I split his skull open. I want to vomit but my body won't stop! I feel tears prick my eyes then run down my face as I charge Raph next. I see his rage turn to fear as he tries to dodge me and not slice me open with his sai. God, I wish he would just hit me!

I manage to get behind him and swing my nunchaku forward, snapping his spine as he just kind of melts to the floor, all the life gone from his normally wild eyes. I turn on Leo next. I see disbelief, sorrow, and fear in his eyes. I also see understanding, which I don't quite understand myself, until he puts both swords away and just stand there looking at me, into my tearfilled eyes, into my torn soul, into my broken heart. I understand what he's doing and I want to scream at him! Yell at him to fight, not to let me kill him. But he just stands there, watching me, staring into my eyes, a small smile playing across his lips as my nunchaku splits his skull, just as it had done to Donny.

Guilt tears at me, ripping me apart. I had killed all of my brothers. All of them. I felt like screaming when I felt myself turn to face my master, my father. He stood still, looking around him, before looking into my eyes, as Leo had done. And I knew. I knew what he was going to do. He was going to do what Leo had done. Just stand there and let me kill him. Stand there, because he couldn't kill his own son, his last son. I raced forward, fighting myself every step of the way, watching in horror as my nunchaku swung forward and crushed my father's windpipe, as he bonelessly slumped to the ground at my feet. I felt my heart and soul die as my family lay dead around me, their blood on my hands, figuratively and literally.

"Well done, Michelangelo. Well done. I must say that was…" Shredder never finished what he was about to say, because at right that moment I regained control. With a scream, I raced forward, grabbing Leo's katana on the way by, and stabbed Shredder through his gut, right through his nasty little Utrom face. Then I proceeded to kill everyone else in the room.

Covered in blood, I walked over to Leo's body.

_(OK!)_

I dropped his katana and pulled his now cold body close and just wept. Wept for everything that I had done, and everything I hadn't. Suddenly I heard Leo's voice through my sobs. Asking me what was wrong, what had happened. And I told him. I told him what I had done. How it was my fault. And I just cried. I cried and cried. Everything faded to darkness and still I cried. Letting out a final scream, I heard voices calling my name. Wanting my attention.

They sound just like…but no. It can't be! I saw them! They all…all died! Because of me! They can't be real! It's just my imagination! I feel myself sob loudly as the events of what happened come back to me in all the Technicolor and gory glory.

But then everything kinda comes to a standstill as I realize that someone is holding me, rocking me, and soothing my fears. In fact, it kinda sounds like…

I open my eyes a crack. And then feel them widen to what would seem to be impossible at any other time. There they are. All of them! The entire family!

"And that's when I realized it was all just a nightmare. Just a horrible, terrible nightmare!" I concluded. I couldn't bring myself to look up. I had felt grips tightening, gasps of breath, and growls of anger throughout my story. I didn't want to face what I knew was going to be anger and disappointment at my lack of control and insight. I wouldn't be able to take that, not after having to relive all of that, all over again.

_MWAHAHAHAHAHA! I updated. I know, I know, about damn time! Sorry, I just didn't know how to write this chapter. Well it's finished now, so I only have one maybe two more left to write, and then it will be finished. Thanks you Mika for gently shoving me into gear with your little PM you left me. Teehee I read that and said to myself, "Now, damn it! I'm going to write this thing tonight and post it too!" So thanks Mika and Rook! I appreciate it!! Now please review and tell me whether or not it sucked so I can write the next chapter! Flames will be used to roast marshmallows with Mika, Rook, and the TMNT! Have a very turtley day!_


	4. Together As One

_GOOD NEWS MY FRIENDS! I have received a flame and been called a loser! (sniff) I am so proud of myself! It's a shame the flamer didn't leave an email so I could thank them! All who are interested, there will be a marshmallow roast over said flame! But you better hurry or Mikey will eat all the marshmallows!_

_Also, I would like to apologize for the long wait. I know how aggravating it can be! And I am soooo sorry!! *dodges random pitchfork* But you see, this has been a very bad several months. I don't like to make excuses (although I do have some very good reasons) so I will not make you wait any longer! Again, I am very sorry!!!!! (Although if you would like to read my reasons/excuses, they will be posted on my homepage for all of my readers to review at their own discretion. You should be warned, some of it is not for those with weak stomachs. However, if you have a weak stomach and still wish to know my reasons, have a garbage can nearby. Although I will not go into graphic detail, but it is bad enough as it is.)_

_Special thanks to my reviewers __**Michael J Angelo**__, __**Puldoh**__, __**Jenca**__,__**Zafiro Okami, PuldohFAN! **__(hey Puldoh! You have a fan!! ^_^)__**, Autumn Nights, Simone Robinson, Jennifer**__ and my faithful flamer __**hhh**__. Oh and by the way __**hhh**__ I did receive your other flame for my other story under your secret alias of __**hh**__! Thanks ever so! And just so you know, RAPH DID NOT DIE! 'TWAS BUT A MERE NIGHTMARE MY GOOD FLAMER. A MERE NIGHTMARE!_

_Ok, now that has been done, I have one last little tidbit! This is the second to last chapter. I decided to do this one from the family POV once again, and the last chapter will probably be either a Mikey POV or from the third person POV. Give me some suggestions, so I know now whether or not I should change the final chapter. Now on with the story!_

_Disclaimer: If you haven't gotten the fact by now that I do not own them, I officially give up trying to tell you!_

_Donnie P.O.V._

My God. Poor Mikey. Seeing us all die in such a…a…gory fashion, by his own hand no less, no wonder he screamed! And we just made him relive it for us. The psychological repercussions of this could be… no… will be enormous! He may be scarred for life……I know I am just from listening to it.

And now……now he won't even look at us! He's just staring down at his hands, and… oh my god! Were those tears? Now I feel even worse! I can _almost_ relate to how he's feeling. After the events of the future that was the same as it never was, where my future bro's died protecting me, and my feeling so horrible about that, I can only imagine what it was like to actually kill us.

My heart burns for him. I move closer enveloping both Mikey and Raph in a bone crushing hug. I nuzzle my face into Mikey's head, trying to help give him the comfort he so desperately needs right now. If there is one thing I never want to happen, it's that I never want Mikey to lose his innocent and carefree nature. He's my favorite baby bro, shell, he's my only baby bro, and I want to be able to keep him as he is. Granted, our lifestyle as ninja, doesn't exactly allow us to shelter him from the evil of the world but as long as we can keep him smiling and laughing, that's all I'll ever need.

As a turtle of science, I am not exactly one for believing in God or other omnipresent and omnipotent beings, but right now, I am begging any that are listening, please, PLEASE let us help him get through this, with no lasting effects. I will never ask for anything ever again, just please help us help him.

I sniffle quietly against Mikey's head and squeeze him a little tighter.

"Oh Mikey!"

_Leo's P.O.V._

I hear my two youngest brothers sniffle as they cling to each other. I can almost feel my heart being ripped out of my chest.

Mikey's nightmare's usually tend to be horrible, and … well, nightmarish, but this one takes the cake. I don't even want to begin to imagine the horror he must have felt.

As I had mentioned before Mikey told us his dream, I made it my goal to keep my family safe and happy, but with Mikey and his nightmare's I just feel so helpless. We don't even know he's having one until he's screaming his head off, and then it's too late to help him through the use of meditation.

Sometimes I just wish that we could lock Mikey away in his room with his comic books, action figures, and cartoons, his little "Mikey-verse" if you will. That way he couldn't have these dreams about Shredder and all the other psychopaths we have to fight.

But I know that even though it would do wonders for our "protect Mikey instincts", he wouldn't be happy. He would want to be there with us, fighting side-by-side, helping us kick bad guy butt. He can't stand being stuck on the sidelines. He's way, _way_ too energetic for that. And God help us if he ever gets bored!

And I suppose that, even if it means we have to help him with his nightmare's and fight off the boogeyman, as long as he's usually his happy-go-lucky self, we should just let him do as he pleases……within reason, of course.

I lean in as Donnie had done and place my arms around my three younger brothers. We will help Mikey get through this, no matter what. We are family and that is what we do.

_Raph's P.O.V._

I am gonna ta find that nasty little Utrom Shredder wanna-be from where ever those other Utroms sent 'im, kill 'im, bring 'im back, kill 'im again in a slow an' painful fashion, bring 'im back, let Leo, Donny and Masta' Splinta' have their go's and then rip him ta shreds! No one hurts my family but me, 'specially Mikey. Kinda my olda' brotha's prerogative sorta thing.

I feel Mikey and Donny sniffling against my plastron and growl protectively in the back of my throat. Mikey flinches and I tighten my grip, bringin' 'im closa' to me. I ain't mad at him. With Leo and Donny huggin' me and Mikey, I ain't got no way to get up and let off some steam, although I think right now that might hurt Mikey more 'en help 'im. He needs us right now an' I'm gonna be there for him, as will Leo, Donny, an' Masta' Splinta' I'm sure.

But as soon as I'm sure Mikey's gonna be ok, me an' Casey are goin' topside and bustin' some heads. I'm gonna need to blow off some steam an' I ain't gonna be down here fer awhile. But until then, I'm gonna be right here fer my baby bro. That's also a part a' my olda' brotha's prerogative sorta thing.

_Master Splinter's P.O.V._

Oh my poor son. All of this pain and sadness, all due to one man, one horror, one nightmare. The pain endured during this night will not be easily erased or forgotten, by any of my sons I am afraid. No mere meditation sessions will correct what wrong has been committed against our youngest member tonight. However, the bond that this family shares will be the strength that will pull us through this nightmare.

Watching my elder sons gather around their youngest sibling warms my heart in ways I had not known possible. Their love and protection of each other is unparalleled by any other force I have seen thus far in my long life, and I know it will be that which will pull them through this. Placing my hand on Michelangelo's head, I feel the certainty that we will make it through eventually. Not right away, but soon enough that lasting damage will not permanently affect the family.

My sons, Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo, we will make it through this, together. As one united family, we will make things right once again. We will right the wrongs that have been to done to ours this night, and we will move on to better and brighter days. We _will_ make it, I promise my ninjas, my children, my beloved sons.


	5. Road to Recovery

DON'T KILL ME! I am so sorry for the long delay, I just had such a hard time getting back into the story. _*dodges pitchforks* _I want to thank _**Michael J Angelo, Luna13, YoTicTac13, Pizza Yum, and katielgk**_ for their reviews of the last chapter. This is dedicated to you guys! Again sorry for the long wait. I wouldn't be surprised if a lot of people see this update and go "What the hell was that story about again?" SORRY! This is kinda short but I preferred this to a long drawn out depression. Besides, I think it's a great way to end it. :)

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own anything except the plot line. I just like to steal them temporarily for my own perverse pleasures! Please enjoy the final chapter!

_Third Person P.O.V._

_Three Days Later_

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Mikey! I'm gunna kill you!" Raph's shout seemed to reverberate off the walls in the wake of Mikey's evil laughter. Sighing in unison, Leo opened his eyes and looked at Don who merely rolled his eyes and took another swig of his coffee.

"Ten bucks says Raph catches him before practice."

"I don't know. Mikey's pretty quick when he wants to be and considering that Raph is the one that just woke up… my money's on Mikey." Don chuckled as both he and Leo placed a ten on the kitchen table. Only 6 minutes until morning practice started. Don could only hope Mikey wasn't in the mood to let Raph catch him.

"AW! Come on Raphie boy! It's all in good fun! And besides Leo told me I had to get you up by, and I quote, 'any means necessary Mike. Any means necessary.' So go attack him!" Mikey tried and failed to impersonate his older brother while dodging another swipe from the rampaging Raph.

Leo froze half way out of his chair as he felt Raph turn his eyes on him. He mentally did a face to palm as he recalled saying those exact words 30 minutes ago to get Mikey to leave him alone. Oh if only he knew how those words were going to come back and bite him!

Next to him Don sniggered uncontrollably into his second mug of coffee. "Never doubt Mikey, Leo. Never! You'd think a turtle would learn!" Don snickered before grabbing his cup and moving out of the vicinity of Leo.

"LEOOOOO!" A sopping wet and dripping Raph stomped into the kitchen, a murderous look on his face.

"Now Raph, be reasonable!" Leo tried to reason, backing away toward the opposite side of the kitchen.

"Reasonable. Reasonable he says! I'll give you reasonable! FIVE GALLONS OF COLD WATER RIGHT OVER MY HEAD REASONABLE!" Raph roared attempting to vault the table. Key word here being attempting. Unnoticed by the two arguers was the growing puddle beneath Raph's feet. Let's just say that sudden momentum plus a large puddle equals a very sore head for Raphael, another round of giggles from Donatello and Michelangelo, and a torn Leo. Torn because he is unsure if he should take the opportunity to make a mad dash for the dojo or to check on his dazed brother.

Older brother concern won out.

"Raph, you okay?" Leo questioned, slowly making his way to Raph, lest the other turtle should decide to take the opportunity to exact his revenge.

"Ow! Yeah but I'm gunna need two very large aspirin before practice." Two aspirin suddenly appeared in front of him along with a glass of water. Raph looked up to see Don and Mikey grinning at him. Taking the offered items, Raph muttered, "Chuckleheads, the both 'a ya." He downed both aspirin and the water in one swallow and accepted Leo's hand back up.

"Now Raphie, don't take it out on the table! It hasn't done anything to you!" Mikey cackled, dodging the half hearted swipe at his head. It was then that Master Splinter decided to put in an appearance.

"Raphael do not hit your brother. Michelangelo do not goad your brother. Practice will begin in two minutes. I suggest that you Raphael take this opportunity to dry off and you Michelangelo take it to go get your nunchaku from your room. Donatello, Leonardo, to the dojo please and begin to warm up." Master Splinter said with the utmost calm and infinite amount of patience, as if he did this every morning, which he most likely did.

A chorus of "Yes master" followed his orders as the four dispersed. Master Splinter, Leo, and Don went to the dojo and began to warm up, where they were soon joined by a dry Raph a minute later.

"At least he's feelin' better." Raph said, stretching. Don smiled and Leo nodded in agreement.

"Indeed, my sons. It seems that your brother only needed us, his family, and our support." Master Splinter nodded, tapping his walking stick. "He seems to have recovered much of his energy." He also noted, remembering his youngest sons melancholy mood for the first two days after his nightmare.

Leo, Raph, and Don bobbed their heads in agreement, also remembering. It was a hard two days and nights. As a family they had slept with Mikey each night, keeping the nightmares at bay. During the day they each made sure they were near. Raph and Leo didn't fight once, their focus all on Mikey and making things right again. Raph even stayed in the lair the entire time, forgoing any attempts made by Casey to get him to go topside and "bust some heads." This morning was a vast improvement.

"Too much if you ask me!" Raph snorted with a small smirk. Leo and Don chuckled as they recalled the evil laughter. A loud crash echoed across the lair followed by a very familiar girlish squeal. After a quick glance at each other, three turtles and one rat began to make their way out of the dojo to the room of the youngest.

They didn't make it more than five steps before said youngest came skidding into the dojo, slightly out of breath. Missing his footing at the last second, he ended up doing a faceplant right at the others feet. Sitting up, Mikey crossed his legs and looked up at the semi-concerned, semi-humored faces surrounding him. "Ehehe. Oops!" Mikey grinned scratching the back of his head. Eyes rolled and grins bled onto once concerned faces. Oh yes, everything was definitely getting back to normal.

"By the way Leo, I win!"

"Oh shut up Don."


End file.
